


Abysmal

by blueberrykurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrykurt/pseuds/blueberrykurt
Summary: You disliked Draco, at least you thought. Until one day, you start to see him in a different light.





	Abysmal

**Author's Note:**

> In the process of moving some of my work from tumblr to archive.

You disliked Draco Malfoy more than you could describe. It didn’t help that you had to see him everyday during potions, thanks to Slughorn. It took everything in you to not have a temper with him and to not punch him every time he talked. But eventually, over time, you two developed a sort of… understanding. He wouldn’t talk much and neither would you. You would do the work, passing ingredients back and forth. It worked and you didn’t have to hear his irritating voice.

It was yet another, boring day. You walked into potions and sat down in your seat. Draco wasn’t here, yet. You found that odd, since he was usually here before you, but you tried not to think much of it. It wasn’t until he rushed in last minute, sliding into his chair that you began to think that something was wrong. You wouldn’t dare say anything to him, though. That’s not how it worked. You didn’t like him and he didn’t like you.

You went on with your work, jotting down notes before you began to mix the potion. Today was a day you and Draco needed to work together, but he wasn’t exactly doing everything correctly. You decided to not point it out in fear of making him angry. Instead, you did what you needed, up until Draco put in the wrong ingredient.

“Fuck!” Draco seethed under his breath. You watched his fists clench and the potion bubble over like his emotions were beginning to do.

You bit your lip, not sure how or if you should react. He started looking through his notes, frantically, trying to somehow fix his mistake. You reached out and picked an ingredient you knew would help. You gently plopped it into the mixture and the bubbling died down. You still haven’t mumbled a word to him.

Draco glances at you and then the potion, his eyes calmer than before. His posture now relaxed, his fists un-clenched. “I’m sorry. I uh- I’m not thinking clearly today.”

You nodded your head, but decided if he could talk to you, you could do the same. “It’s okay, it happens.” You offered a small smile. You didn’t often take looks at Draco, but you easily picked up on the under eye circles and the stress in his face, he certainly didn’t look good. “Not enough sleep last night?”

It took Draco a few seconds to process your words before he could respond, “Yeah, I guess you could say that. It’s been happening too frequently now.” He wanted to tell someone, about the weight on his shoulders. About the mark. About his family. About Voldemort and his father. But he certainly couldn’t tell you. A simple, no sleep seems to answer everybody’s questions.

You nodded in response, there wasn’t much else to say. You two continued working on the potion. Then class ended. You went separate ways, like every day.

* * *

You were always thankful for a weekend at Hogwarts. You could roam the castle all day, hang out with friends, go to the lake, Hogsmeade, anything you wanted. Today, you decided you just wanted to be alone and roam around the castle. It always seemed like there was a new place you haven’t explored.

Today you were down by the dungeons. You never went down there in fear of running into a Slytherin, but most people were down at Hogsmeade today. You walked aimlessly, looking at portraits. You minded your own business until you heard a noise. It stuck out from the silence. The noise got louder as you walked. When you reached what you knew to be the Slytherin male prefects bathroom, you could pinpoint the noise. It was someone crying.

You swallowed hard, debating if you should knock or not, but the noise didn’t stop. You brought your hand up to the door and knock three times. You’re not sure why. You could act like you heard nothing, but that didn’t seem like the right thing to do.

You’re assuming the person on the other side of the door didn’t hear you knock because the sound didn’t stop. You sigh to yourself, opening the door just enough to stick your head in.

“Hello?” You called, it echoed off the stone walls. The crying stopped immediately. “I-I uh, I heard you. I wanted to make sure you’re okay.” You felt stupid. You doubt whoever was crying, alone, in the cold prefects bathroom wanted to be bothered. You heard shuffling and then footsteps. They stopped close, but not enough for you to see the person. “I’ll leav-”

“Y/N?” Draco sounded confused, like he was trying to pinpoint your voice. And why you were down near the Slytherin prefect bathrooms.

You felt cold run through your body. You can’t believe you just walked in on Draco Malfoy crying his eyes out in the bathroom. He’d probably kill you if you told anyone. He’d probably kill you for just accidentally stumbling in on him. “Oh. Yeah, it’s Y/N. I’m really sorry, I’m leaving.”

Draco revealed himself, tie askew, hair going every which way, and puffy red eyes. “What are you doing down here?” He hissed, the normal demeanor of Draco shining through. Yet, you were still startled at the look of him.

“I was just- I was just walking.” You straighten your back out, trying to seem like you didn’t care, but looking at his eyes again made your heart sink. You look down to the ground, for a moment. “I heard crying. I wanted to make sure the person- you, were alright.” You mumbled, feeling dumb. His face softened, but only for a moment. A moment long enough for you to notice. “I really don’t know you, Draco. I know what people say and that’s all.” You look into his eyes, hoping you’ll find something, but hate. Sadly, that isn’t the case.

His eyes are full of rage. “I don’t need your pity.” He furiously shot back, saying the word with disgust.

You’re shocked. Shocked at his outburst and that you thought he could ever be nice. “Fine.” That’s all you had to say. Your face was void of any emotion. You turned around and walked off.

Draco regretted his decision immediately. He watched you turn a corner before he really realized what he did. He pushed the only person away that might have helped him. No one else cared to ask what was wrong. He wiped his eyes and started after your trail.

* * *

You stopped once far enough away, sitting against a wall. You felt angry and sad all at the same time. How dare he?! You only wanted to help. He was evil, rotten. You weren’t sure why, but tears slowly started to come out of your eyes. “Of course that’s what I get for trying to help.” You scoffed, but stopped mid sentence. Right in front of you stood Draco. “What do you want?” You wiped at your eyes.

Draco sits down beside you, hands folded in his lap. He’s not sure exactly what to say. “I- Thank you.” He says it quietly, but you hear him.

You feel a small smile on your lips. “So, you can be nice?” You laughed, just a little. You see a smile curve on Draco’s lips. Something you’ve never seen before. It was a nice sight.

“I’m just not very used to people… caring about me.” He looks up, his eyes connecting with yours. His blue eyes pierced into yours.

You offered a smile to him. “I-I wouldn’t mind being someone who does.” You avert your eyes after you say it, a blush rising to your cheeks.

Draco’s face matches yours and he’s not sure where to go from here, but he feels a strong urge rising in his chest. He thinks he wants to kiss you and maybe he’s longing for a connection, longing for warmth, even just a little. He raises his face to be closer to yours. He’s not being subtle.

You make the final move, scared he might back out. You press your lips to his, eyes falling closed with his. The moment is still. The moment fills Draco with hope. You pull away, it feels too soon. Draco is awestruck, something he doesn’t think he’s been before. For now, this is all he can think of. All of that dark, evil, he can forget about as he melts in your lips once again.


End file.
